Hana Keaka
by lulu59
Summary: Suite à un drame nos deux loulous prennent conscience de leurs sentiments


Hana Keaka

Danny et Steve sont dans la voiture pour aller au QG quand le portable de Danny sonne dans l'habitacle. Il découvre que c'est un numéro qu'il ne connaît pas, il hésite à décrocher. Au bout de quelques secondes, il décroche.

- Williams ? dit-il.  
- Jack ramène tes jolies fesses au QG, à moins que tu y sois déjà, entendit-il.  
- Excusez-moi mais vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, répondit Danny.  
- Quoi ? Jonathan, espèce d'enfoiré ! T'as osé me donner un faux numéro pour que je me ridiculise devant cette personne ! s'exclama la personne.

Danny doit reculer son portable de son oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd ce qui fait rire Steve. Alors Danny met le haut parleur pour que Steve partage ce moment avec lui.

- Techniquement, c'est toi qui n'as pas très bien compris les chiffres que je t'ai donné, répondit un jeune homme.  
- Es-tu entrain de me dire que je ne sais pas mes chiffres, gronda-t-elle.  
- Oui, dit-il doucement.  
- Joe, tiens mon téléphone pour que je puisse tuer ton frère.

Danny commence à rire en entendant le garçon pousser des petits cris tandis que Steve lui il sourit. D'un coup, ils entendent des crissements de pneus puis un énorme impact. Steve arrête la voiture brusquement en pleine rue ce qui lui faut des coups de klaxonnes. Il se met sur le côté de la route, Danny et lui attendent que l'une des personnes leur parle. Ils entendent quelqu'un pleurer.

- Joe ? appela Danny.  
- Oh Mon Dieu, il vient d'y avoir un accident mes amis se sont fait renverser. Non, pas eux pitié, paniqua Joe.  
- Joe, calme-toi. Dis-moi où vous êtes.  
- Euh, on n'est pas loin du camion à crevette comme direz Kina, c'est horrible, il y a du sang partout. Mon frère se relève mais pas Kina non pitié faites qu'elle ne soit pas…  
- Joe, mon collègue et moi arrivons nous sommes de la police. Surtout n'essaie pas de bouger Kina, d'accord.  
- Bien M'sieur.

Steve démarre la voiture en vitesse et se dirige vers Kamekona. Pendant le trajet, Danny essaie de rassurer le gamin et arrive à parler à son frère qui est un peu plus posé que lui. Ils y arrivent au bout de 5 minutes. Ils peuvent voir plusieurs voitures retourner en plein milieu du carrefour.

- Nous sommes là, où êtes-vous exactement ? demanda Danny.  
- Je vais lever ma main pour que vous nous voyiez, répondit le gamin.

Danny remarque la main du gosse puis il court vers eux suivi de près par Steve. Ils rejoignent les gamins au bord de la route, ils peuvent voir que Joe pleure tandis que Jonathan tremble de colère. Les gamins lèvent leurs yeux pour les voir.

- Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Steve.  
- Kina me courrait après suite à ma petite blague, une voiture a déboulé de nulle part et nous a foncé dessus. Kina m'a poussé pour me protéger, elle est coincée sous cette voiture, expliqua-t-il en montrant un 4x4 noir retourné avec une silhouette en dessous.

Les pompiers sont entrain d'essayer de la tirer de là mais ils peuvent voir que la voiture penche dangereusement. Danny et Steve se dirigent vers les pompiers pour savoir s'ils ont besoin d'aide. Arrivés près d'eux, ils peuvent voir que la fille est consciente malgré que la moitié de son corps soit complètement sous la voiture. Danny vient se mettre à ses côtés malgré les réticences des pompiers. Steve stoppe leurs remarques grâce à son regard noir.

- Hey, déclara Danny.

La jeune fille tourne sa tête vers Danny et lui sourit malgré la douleur qui l'irradie. Danny pose sa tête sur ses genoux, Steve les rejoint.

- Je suis le faux numéro.  
- J'aurai…voulu vous … rencontrer… dans d'autres… circonstances.  
- Moi aussi, alors comme ça tu t'appelles Kina.  
- Oui, et toi ?  
- Danny et lui c'est Steve mon partenaire, répondit Danny en lui montrant Steve.  
- Salut, dit Steve.  
- Salut.  
- Quel âge as-tu ?  
- 16 ans.

Kina tousse du sang ce qui fait paniquer Danny et Steve. Les pompiers font se qu'ils peuvent pour l'enlever de là mais la voiture est instable. Soudain Steve se lève et va vers eux en leur expliquant son plan. Danny les regarde faire mais il se concentre sur Kina pour qu'elle pense à autre chose.

- Doit-on appeler tes parents ?  
- Pas…besoin…ils…sont…mort, déclara-t-elle.  
- Qui s'occupe de toi alors ?  
- Moi.  
- Mais tu es trop jeune pour t'occuper de toi-même ! s'exclama Danny.  
- 4 ans, murmura-t-elle.  
- De quoi 4 ans ?  
- Que…je…suis…seule.

D'un coup, le haut de la voiture s'écrase sur le corps de Kina sous les yeux ébahie de tout le monde. Danny peut voir que le capot de la voiture écrase le torse de Kina mais qu'elle est encore consciente. Ses amis les rejoignent en courant, l'un des garçons pousse un cri d'horreur tandis que l'autre s'agenouille à côté de son amie.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu poussé ? demanda-t-il.  
- Parce…que…tu...as…de…la…famille, réussit-elle à dire.  
- Et toi ? Tu penses à nous et Jack. Tu es notre petite sœur celle qu'on a toujours voulu. Je ne veux pas te perdre Kina, pleura Jonathan.  
- Jon', je…serais…toujours…dans…ton…cœur.  
- Bats-toi, bats-toi de toute tes forces Kina, d'accord.  
- Jon'…c'est…la…fin…même si…je…me…bats…je…ne…vivrai…plus…comme…avant.  
- Non, s'il te plaît, Kina. NON, on trouvera une solution tu es une battante regarde tu as su survivre dans la rue. Tu as refusé notre aide parce que tu voulais ton indépendance et sur ce plan je suis tellement fier de toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je t'aime. Ne me quitte pas, sanglota-t-il.

Danny qui a toujours la tête de Kina sur ses genoux remarque qu'elle est entrain de partir. Il est entrain de pleurer face à cette scène. Cette petite s'est sacrifiée pour son ami et avec tout ça, elle le réconforte.

- Je…t'ai…me…Jon', murmura-t-elle.  
- Kina, ne me laisse pas. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi. Mon rayon de soleil.

Ils peuvent entendre son dernier souffle suivi par un cri de souffrance de Jonathan. Danny se relève et se réfugie dans les bras de son partenaire. Il pleure tout ce qu'il peut dans ses bras. Les pompiers ont enfin réussi à enlever Kina de sous la voiture mais c'est trop tard, elle vient de mourir devant leurs yeux et les yeux de son copain. Steve emmène tout le monde à l'hôpital pour un bilan complet, il remarque que Jonathan refuse de quitter son amie et il le comprend car il serait comme lui si Danny avait été à la place de Kina.

- Jonathan, les pompiers doivent emmener Kina à l'hôpital. Suis-moi, on y va aussi, dit-il doucement.

Il se lève et suit Steve comme un automate comme si il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Ils arrivent à l'hôpital au bout de dix minutes. Les médecins prennent en charge les deux garçons puis Danny et Steve attendent leur retour.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer la souffrance que peut vivre ce gamin ! s'exclama Steve.  
- Je pense qu'il ne sera plus comme avant comme tout ceux qui ont pu voir la scène. Cette fille s'est sacrifiée pour lui et elle a même eu le courage de le réconforter jusqu'à la dernière minute, avoua Danny.

Les garçons reviennent vers eux, Joe est entrain de pleurer tandis que Jonathan a le regard vide d'émotion. Le téléphone de Joe retentit, il décroche en pleurs. Il est entrain d'expliquer qu'il a eu un accident de voiture et que Kina est morte en protégeant son frère. Il leur avoue aussi qu'il est à l'hôpital avec deux policiers puis il raccroche. Joe se tourne vers son frère.

- Les parents arrivent Jon'.

Il ne répond pas, Danny se lève et le prend dans ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses parents. Ils aperçoivent une femme et un homme courir vers eux tout en panique. Danny se détache du gamin pour laisser place à sa mère qui le prend à son tour dans ses bras.

- Je vous remercie, Messieurs.  
- Pas de quoi, nous avons rien fait Madame. Kina a sauvé votre fils d'une mort certaine pas nous, avoua Steve.  
- Cette petite va me manquer, déclara leur père.

Puis ils rentrent chez eux tout comme Danny et Steve. La route jusqu'à chez Steve se fait en silence car Steve ne veut pas laisser Danny seul ce soir pas après ce qui vient de se passer, chacun réagit différemment à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ils arrivent chez Steve, Danny s'allonge sur le canapé tandis que Steve va courir pour évacuer l'émotion. Quand Steve revient chez lui, il aperçoit Danny allongé sur le canapé entrain de pleurer. Il le rejoint et le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Je suis là, Danno.  
- Je me suis imaginé si tu avais été à sa place et je viens de me rendre compte que tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi. Je t'aime Steven McGarrett. Cette fille m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressens pour toi.  
- Je t'aime aussi Daniel Williams. Si tu avais été à sa place, je pense que je n'aurais pas survécu à ta mort. Tu as emprisonné une partie de mon cœur dès notre 1ère rencontre, avoua Steve.

Puis ils s'embrassent tendrement pour enfin sceller leur amour. Ils ont pris conscience que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait en profiter.

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

Danny paya les obsèques pour Kina puisqu'il a appris qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Steve participa aussi pour lui prouver que cette petite l'a aussi marqué. L'enterrement se fit en petit comité. Il n'avait qu'eux, Jonathan, Joe ainsi que leurs parents et pour finir les cousins qui avait appris deux jours après l'accident ce qui s'était passé près de chez Kamekona. Kono en pleura quand Steve leur raconta ce que cette jeune fille avait fait pour son ami. Quand à Steve et Danny, ils filaient le parfait amour depuis ce jour-là. Danny avait donné son numéro à Joe pour qu'il lui parle dès qu'il en avait le besoin.

_Un mois plus tard jour pour jour depuis l'accident :_

Danny reçoit un coup de fil de Joe pour lui apprendre que son frère s'est donné la mort aujourd'hui. Danny s'effondre dans les bras de Steve, ils pleurent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jonathan est enterré au côté de Kina comme il l'a marqué dans sa lettre. Après l'enterrement, Danny et Steve regardent les étoiles quand Danny découvre deux nouvelles étoiles qui brillent de mille feux.

- Danno ? l'appela Steve.  
- Tu as vu ses étoiles, Babe.  
- Oui, je pensais justement à Kina et Jonathan en les voyants. Ils se sont enfin retrouvés.  
- Oui, peut-être qu'ils veillent sur nous aussi.  
- Peut-être mon amour peut-être.

Puis ils vont se coucher tout en regardant tristement une dernière fois ces deux étoiles.

_Dans le ciel :_

- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour.  
- Toi aussi, Jon', toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassent tendrement puis ils regardent les deux hommes qui étaient là du début jusqu'à la fin.

- Je suis content pour eux. Ils ont enfin réussi à déclarer leur amour même si ce fut grâce à ma mort, déclara Kina.  
- Moi aussi, ils nous ont aidés à traverser cette épreuve mais je n'ai pas pu supporter aussi longtemps ton absence à mes côtés.  
- Et pour les remercier nous vielleront sur eux jusqu'à leur mort, proposa Kina.  
- J'allais de le proposer.

Pour ceux qui regardèrent le ciel en cette nuit, ils purent voir que ces deux étoiles s'étaient entremêlées pour faire le signe de l'éternité.

Fin.

**Hana Keaka= Drame **


End file.
